1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), and more particularly, to a connection structure for connecting a main printed circuit board (PCB) of a tape recorder to a sub PCB of a capstan motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape recorder, such as a VCR, is provided with driving motors of various types, for example, a head drum motor, a tape loading motor, a reel motor, and a capstan motor.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a capstan motor 30 to be mounted in a main base 10 of a deck of a tape recorder. The capstan motor 30, which is disposed to run a video tape at a constant velocity, includes a sub PCB 40 having a velocity controlling circuit as it is necessary to have the capstan motor 30 precisely rotated. The capstan motor 30 is electrically connected to a main PCB 20 of a tape recorder through a connector 41 mounted on the sub PCB 40.
A capstan motor connection structure of a conventional tape recorder as shown in FIG. 2 is structured in a manner such that the connector 41 disposed on the sub PCB 40 of the capstan motor 30 is directly connected to a connector holder 21 disposed on the main PCB 20 of a tape recorder as the capstan motor 30 is connected to the main PCB 20 in the main base 10 of the deck. In this figure, reference numerals 1, 2, and 3 respectively refer to an outer case of the tape recorder, a tape cassette, and a head drum, which are not described in any further detail.
According to the conventional capstan motor connection structure as described above, the connector 41 and the connector holder 21 respectively protrude from the sub PCB 40 and the main PCB 20 with predetermined heights. Accordingly, there is a need for a space to exist to allow for the connection of the connector 41 to the connector holder 21. Also, the main base 10, the main PCB 20, and the sub PCB 40 have to be positioned to maintain predetermined distances between the main base 10 and the main PCB 20 and between the main PCB 20 and the sub PCB 40 so as to allow a space for a head of the capstan motor 30 having a predetermined thickness. In this particular arrangement, the main base 10, the main PCB 20, and the sub PCB 40 of the conventional tape recorder are disposed to have a distance ‘x’ of 17.3 mm between the main base 10 and the main PCB 20 and a distance ‘y’ of 14.7 mm between the main PCB 20 and the sub PCB 40.
Accordingly, the capstan motor connection structure of the conventional tape recorder has limitations in the amount in which the overall height of the tape recorder can be reduced due to the direct connection structure of the connector holder 21 and the connector 41, which are respectively disposed on the main PCB 20 and the sub PCB 40, and because the spaces for the head of the capstan motor 30 having the predetermined thickness are limited to maintain the distances ‘x’ between the main base 10 and the main PCB 20 and the distance ‘y’ between the main PCB 20 and the sub PCB 40.